


green light special

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bisexual Character, Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Dick Pics, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, feminist shige, mentions of subaru leaving k8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige accidentally comes out inMyojoand learns that he's not the only one.





	green light special

**Author's Note:**

> i've been catching up on eito concerts in the wake of subaru's departure (♥ for the eighters!), and ohkura still has an ass that fuckboys write rap songs about. i have never in 10 years properly written shige/ohkura, so here it is.

The first time Shige meets up with Maruyama after the announcement, he doesn't hesitate to pull the older and much larger man into his arms.

"Ah!" Maruyama squeals, but he's already returning the embrace. "Shige gives really strong hugs!"

Shige laughs into Maruyama's collarbone, squeezing him even tighter before reluctantly pulling away. "I'm so sorry about Shibutani-kun."

Maruyama smiles warmly; in all the years they've been doing the _Girlfriends_ column together, Shige doesn't think he's ever seen Maruyama frown. "It's okay. We're gonna get through it."

"If you need anything..." Shige starts, leaving the offer open, and Maruyama nods.

"Thank you." Maruyama's smile turns into a grin, and Shige feels like he's the one being comforted instead of the other way around. "What shall we talk about today?"

"Gardening?" Shige suggests. "It's springtime, so new beginnings and all."

"Sounds great!"

Shige could probably throw out any old topic and it would have Maruyama's stamp of approval. Sometimes Shige thinks that the only reason this column is still going strong is because of Maruyama's natural excitement about literally anything Shige wants to talk about, no matter how boring anyone else would find it. Over the years, Shige has thought about bringing up more serious topics like the ones he and Koyama address on _NEWS na Futari_ , but he's come to appreciate the lighthearted nature of the _Girlfriends_ column. It's a nice break from the depressing reality of life.

Until he accidentally comes out midway through their gardening talk. Maruyama asks if he prefers to give or receive flowers when courting, and Shige answers that he could go either way. What he _means_ is that it's okay for women to give men flowers, because that's part of his whole standing up for feminism crusade, but Maruyama takes it the complete wrong (or right) way.

"Ah, Shige is so progressive!" Maruyama exclaims, and Shige tries not to react to the praise--he's just promoting equality like any other decent human being. "With two men, how do you decide who gives the flowers? What if you both end up doing it?"

Shige laughs. "That's okay, isn't it? Then both people have pretty flowers to look at."

He starts to add that the same thing could happen with a hetero pair, but Maruyama has other ideas. "Isn't it different, though? The person who gives the flowers is the one doing the courting. If both parties court each other, then it becomes a battle of dominance!"

"I don't see it that way," Shige respectfully disagrees. "I like to think relationships are more balanced than that. Flowers are a symbol of feelings, not superiority. I like making others happy by giving flowers, but I am also happy to receive them too, regardless of gender."

"Even when courting?" Maruyama prompts.

"Especially when courting," Shige says firmly. "I would feel even more special if the other person had grown the flowers themself!"

They return to the specifics of gardening, how to get fertile soil and other mundane things that Shige gets passionate about at this time of the year, and when they wrap up and turn off the voice recorder, he misreads Maruyama's impressed expression as interest.

"I didn't know you were so into gardening," Shige says happily.

"I didn't know you were bisexual," Maruyama replies, and Shige pauses in the middle of packing up his his stuff. "Are you okay with coming out in our column like that?"

"Say what now?" Shige asks, staring at Maruyama like he hadn't said what Shige had heard come out of his mouth. "I didn't say anything about being bisexual."

"You said you'd accept flowers from both men and women when courting," Maruyama points out, and Shige frowns as he realizes how that was interpreted. "That's basically the same thing."

"Technically, I said I'd accept them from any gender, but I suppose you're right." Shige folds his arms as he thinks about the impact this will have. "Do you think we should cut out that part?"

"Only if you want to," Maruyama says gently, and Shige hears his old friend's unspoken support if he were to decide to take the path of most resistance. "I know there are a lot of people who have those old-fashioned views though, even people our age," he adds.

Shige takes a deep breath as he considers his options. He didn't actually declare his sexuality point-blank, but it was very heavily implied. He could probably get away with denying it when he's inevitably asked about it, but does he even want to? At this point in his life, particularly in this world that's already unaccepting to those who don't comply with heterocisnormativity, isn't it worse to lie to everyone?

"Think about it," Maruyama interrupts his internal monologue. "We don't have to submit this to _Myojo_ for a couple more days."

"I want to, but..." Shige trails off, leaving the rest unsaid.

"I understand," Maruyama sympathizes. "The other NEWS members, do they know?"

"Oh, yeah," Shige answers with a laugh. "I've always looked at everyone the same way, ever since I was too young to understand what that meant. It's never really been a big deal because I haven't gone public with anyone. We're not allowed to date anyway."

"Yeah, but we all do," Maruyama says with a laugh, then his face falls. "Have you not dated before?"

"Not officially." Shige shrugs. "I've had relationships, but they're more casual. It's easier for everyone that way."

Maruyama nods, but Shige can tell that the other man really isn't following what he's saying. He's used to this reaction, particularly when he tries to explain to his parents why he's not interested in getting married or having a family.

Somehow, he thinks it's more troublesome to be aromantic than bisexual.

"Well, whatever you decide, Eito is behind you," Maruyama finally says, and Shige gives him a questioning look. "What, did you think you're the only one?"

Shige feels a sharp pain in his face, then realizes it's from smiling so hard. "You know what? Run it as is. My fans keep praising my activism with the LGBTQ community, so actually representing one of the letters shouldn't be any different. It would be hypocritical to support the lifestyle but not someone who lives it, right?"

"Right," Maruyama agrees, offering Shige a sheepish glance. "Is it all right if I tell my group before the magazine comes out? Nothing leaves Eito, I promise."

"Yeah, sure," Shige says with a shrug. "Ryo already knows anyway."

"There is definitely someone who will be very happy to not be alone," Maruyama tells him, and Shige tilts his head in interest. "I won't tell you who it is. Like I said, nothing leaves Eito."

Shige nods in understanding. "Feel free to give him my contact information. Nobody should have to be alone in this world, especially people like us."

"Shige is such a good person," Maruyama says, and Shige's struggling to remain nonchalant again. "If I was into guys, I would totally date you."

"I don't date," Shige reminds him.

"Not-date, whatever." Maruyama waggles his eyebrows in a way that has Shige raising his. "Surely you haven't been _celibate_ this whole time?"

"Of course not," Shige says, feeling his face heat up at the admission. "That's personal."

Maruyama gestures toward the voice recorder. "Not anymore."

Shige leaves the meeting room squashing down his immediate regret at making such a bold move. Maybe he should have talked to the other NEWS members first, since it will undoubtedly affect them too. Maybe he doesn't owe anyone any explanations for who he is and what kind of people he wants to be with. Maybe this will do more harm than good in such a sexually-charged society where the focus will be more about how he has sex with men as opposed any kind of acceptance toward the LGBTQ community.

What's done is done, he tells himself as he gets in his car and heads to his next appointment. If he can help even one person feel better about themselves by taking this kind of stand, then it will be worth it. Even if it's another idol.

*

"Who died?" Massu asks upon walking into NEWS' office area, which was wall-to-wall flowers.

"Shige's reputation," Tegoshi answers brightly from where he's making some kind of chain out of the rainbow tulip arrangement from Arashi.

"Yes, that's why everyone is sending _me_ flowers," Shige quips. "I fail to see how being bisexual is any worse than your perverse and actually illegal infatuation with high school girls."

"Your kink is not my kink, and that's okay~" Tegoshi sings.

"I'm proud of Shige," Koyama says for the millionth time since Shige had first told him about the column.

Massu stares at Shige. "Did you singlehandedly bring forth world peace?"

"Close," Shige answers. "I came out in _Myojo_."

"Came out as what?" Massu asks, and it's a valid question.

"Getting that _D_ ," Tegoshi answers, abandoning his arts and crafts to make a crude hand gesture with the fuchsia tulip.

Shige rolls his eyes and turns to Massu. "Maruyama-kun and I were talking about how people give each other flowers while courting and I said I would be happy to receive them from anyone regardless of gender."

"It's just subtle enough to be vague, but blatant enough to be obvious," Koyama adds. "I expected there to be a big uproar over it, but it's been out for a week and nobody's said anything to me."

"Me neither," Shige says. "I'm glad. I refuse to give a press conference about my sexuality."

Massu takes all of that in and nods, looking around like he's taking inventory of all the bouquets. "They smell nice."

The four of them get to work amongst the floral decor, and Shige forgets all about leading the bisexual revolution until he gets a text message from an unknown number with an attachment. Without thinking, he opens the attachment and nearly drops his phone as an erect penis stares back at him, a sparkly green bow tied at the base.

 _I don't do flowers_ _(￣ω￣),_ the caption reads.

Shige must be making a pretty amazing face, because Koyama stops talking mid-sentence and peers at him. "Did something happen, Shige?"

"I don't know yet," Shige answers honestly. He's done his share of sexting in his lifetime, but there's usually some sort of lead-up and he always, always knows who the other person is.

 _Who is this?_ he sends back, more curious than violated.

He's barely placed his phone in his pocket before it buzzes again. _What the fuck, Kato? I gave you my new number ages ago. This is Ohkura._

Relief floods Shige's body. The Kansai-ben is comforting somehow, even if he hasn't exactly been on dick pic-swapping terms with this one before right now. _Is that really yours?_ he ends up asking, because anything is possible in Kanjani8. Yokoyama claims he can identify every member purely by their junk. Shige should forward the picture to him for verification.

 _Maybe_ , Ohkura answers evasively. _Wanna find out?_

Shige shakes his head in incredulity and gives up on paying attention to whatever Massu and Tegoshi are arguing about while Koyama fails at playing mediator. _I can't tell if you're serious or not_.

_Were you serious when you told Maru-chan you're into casual relationships?_

Now Shige's body is flooded by something else. The back of his neck heats up as he remembers that conversation, which was weeks ago at this point. Regardless, he's not about to hop into bed with the first pretty boy that propositions him, even if they've known each other for years and have a common bond as idols with deviant interests.

_It doesn't have to be flowers, but I require something more than a picture before I can agree to that._

Satisfied, he turns his notifications off completely and returns to the meeting. Koyama frowns at him, but Shige doesn't take the bait. Koyama worries about him enough without knowing what he gets up to behind closed doors. Not that he gets up to a lot, especially lately. The older he gets, the more of a hassle it is to actively seek out anyone for that kind of companionship. As much as he loves women, there haven't been many who don't want to husband him, and he respects them too much to use them for sex.

He may as well have continued texting with as distracted as he is, thinking about Ohkura and what they could get up to _together_. With as busy as both of their groups have been, not to mention how long it's been since Ryo was a liaison between them, they may as well be strangers now. Shige doesn't know much more than a fanperson at this point, and that's what intrigues him the most. Most of his past sexual experiences with other men have been with friends. While they were fun and comfortable, they lacked the _heat_ and _passion_ he could only get with someone he didn't already know well.

Maybe it's the writer in him, but the mystery of the unknown is so appealing, and Ohkura has that in spades.

 _I'll buy you dinner first_ , Ohkura's message reads when Shige's meeting ends, and it's a not-date.

*

Ohkura could have been doing yardwork with as casual as he's dressed, though it's a good fit for the dive bar Shige meets him at.

"This place has the _best_ ribs," Ohkura tells him. "Beer's decent too, for Tokyo."

Shige just nods as he settles in. Being in a group with Masuda dilutes any fashion sense Shige could possibly have, but he likes to think he cleans up nicely. Given the sticky floors and the stagnant air that leaves his skin feeling greasy after five minutes, he's glad he decided against the blazer.

He has to give Ohkura credit, the atmosphere doesn't leave them any awkward silences. Ohkura doesn't seem quick to strike up a conversation, settling in their booth with his draft, and Shige takes the opportunity to people-watch. There crowd is large for a Tuesday, a variety of people ranging from office workers loudly complaining about their bosses to blond delinquents pretending to hustle at pool.

A group of 20-something women are playing a rather loud game of darts next to them, and any other time Shige would probably try to join them, but he can't bring himself to move away from Ohkura. Not just because that's who invited him out, but because Ohkura's entire demeanor demands his attention, even in worn jeans and a T-shirt that says "fuck you pay me" in bright red Harry Potter font. The years seem to have taken a toll on his face since the last time Shige saw him off-stage, but it makes him even more attractive to Shige, like fine wine that gets better with age.

"See something you like?" Ohkura asks quietly, waiting a beat to glance over at Shige. "I would tell you to take a picture, but I already sent you one."

"Not of your _face_ ," Shige says, and Ohkura cackles into his glass. "Does that even work?"

"Got you here, didn't it?" Ohkura says with a wink. "I only did that because it was you. I won't share my best asset with just anyone."

"In that case, you should have sent me a picture of your ass," Shige says, and Ohkura raises an eyebrow. "That is _not_ a request. I appreciate photography as much as the next guy, but there are some things that are better seen in person."

"Noted." Ohkura flips the menu over to Shige. "I already ordered the extra-large rack of ribs, but if you want something else, you can go up to the bar and add it to my tab. I told them you were allowed."

"No servers?" Shige guesses as he skims the very short list of food, most of which was either grilled or fried.

"Too fancy for my taste." Ohkura grins. "Where do you think we are, the Olive Garden?"

"Ribs are fine." Shige sips his own beer as he regards Ohkura more curiously now that they've started talking. "So, what are you looking to get out of this?"

It sounds as dumb out loud as it had in his head, but it's a conversation that needs to be had before either one of them drink anymore. If Ohkura has any complaints about being asked called out, he doesn't show it. He simply swallows his mouthful, makes a thoughtful face, and offers Shige a small smile.

"Well, I've wanted to fuck you for at least a decade, so..."

Shige's eyebrows rise into his head. "Really? _Why_?"

Ohkura laughs out loud. "Why does anyone want to fuck anyone else? I don't know, man. When Maru-chan told me you were into guys, I felt all this weird stuff. Like, Ryo used to complain about you standing up to him and calling him on his bullshit, and I admire that. I _love_ assertive men. And hooking up with you means I don't have to slum it at places like these anymore."

"Thank you?" Shige replies, and Ohkura flashes a grin that's almost sheepish. "Since we're being honest, I've always been curious about you as well. Though admittedly you weren't my first thought when Maruyama-kun said there was someone in his group who was like me."

"I hide it well," Ohkura jokes, and they both laugh. "Who did you think it was?"

"Yasuda-kun," Shige admits.

"Ah." Ohkura smiles fondly. "He's very feminine, but sadly straight. They all are. I've been alone for so long..."

Shige considers their surroundings before reaching out to cover Ohkura's hand with his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Ohkura bursts out laughing. "Are we in a drama?"

"Hey!" Shige starts to frown, but Ohkura's squeezing his hand back. "I'm being nice to you!"

"You don't have to," Ohkura tells him, and Shige tilts his head in confusion. "I mean, if it's what comes natural, then that's fine, but don't put on an appealing face for me. I hate that so much. I'd rather have all of your flaws than none of your true self."

"Now who's reciting drama lines?" Shige teases, and Ohkura looks pleased. "This is gonna be casual, right?"

Ohkura nods. "I demand after-sex cuddles though. But you don't have to stay the night."

"I'll stay the night, but I don't make breakfast," Shige plays along.

"I live right in the center of the best take-out places," Ohkura tells him. "It may have been why I picked that apartment."

"That's decided then." Shige squeezes Ohkura's hand again before pulling it back; Ohkura stretches out his fingers like it had been a lot of physical exertion for him. "Where's our food?"

"They had to slaughter the pigs first," Ohkura says seriously, and Shige believes him for the entire three seconds it takes him to crack up. "Service is slow as fuck here, but I promise you, it's worth it."

The smirk that forms on his face says that he's referring to more than the ribs, and Shige finds himself heating up from more than the beer. "Are we going to your place?"

"I live close to here." Ohkura winks. "Convenience."

Shige nods, draining his glass and staring longingly at the bar. He gives Ohkura a pitiful look, but Ohkura's raised eyebrows clearly say that the second round's on Shige and Shige sighs as he gets to his feet and makes his way across the room.

"On Tacchon's tab?" the bartender asks with a smarmy grin. She's young with bright purple hair and a clear understanding of Ohkura's purpose here.

"I'll get this," Shige says as he whips out his bank card. He nods at the other people at the bar while she fills up two more mugs and runs his card. "Any idea how much longer our food will be?"

"If I ask the kitchen, you won't like the result," she says firmly. "Better to just be patient."

Shige's a little taken aback by the forwardness, but he overtips her anyway. Ohkura gives him a grateful smile when Shige hands him one of the beers. "She didn't give you a hard time, did she?"

"Nah." Shige scoots into the booth, a little further than he had before. Ohkura's knowing look says that he noticed, and the arm that slides around the back of the booth shows full approval. "Is it okay if I move closer?"

"You can sit in my lap for all I fuckin' care," Ohkura answers. "I've done a lot worse in this booth and the rags haven't printed it yet."

"I'm not worried about that," Shige says quickly. "I mean is it okay with _you_."

Ohkura leans his head back against the red vinyl seat back. "You're gonna be a hell of a lot closer later."

Shige starts to reply, but his words get stuck somewhere in his throat when he meets Ohkura's eyes, dark and heated and full of promise. Instantly he regrets not offering to cook dinner at his place, never mind that he was the one who demanded that Ohkura earn his affection. Now that he's actually _here_ with Ohkura, he wants to be anywhere else. Preferably some place where they can be alone.

It's out of obstinacy that he scoots closer, pressing their thighs together and breathing in the clean laundry scent that is the most pleasant smell in this establishment. He keeps his gaze locked on Ohkura, challenging him to respond, and a shiver courses up his spine at the way Ohkura grins at him, like he's the spider who caught the fly without even trying to lure him in.

Naturally, that's when their food arrives. Shige practically jumps out of his skin when the platter is placed on the table before them, loudly. The person who brought it is wearing an apron with BBQ sauce stains and looks completely unimpressed with who they are and what they're doing.

"Thanks," Ohkura tells him, and he grunts and disappears.

Shige realizes too late how messy ribs are, but Ohkura doesn't seem to mind one bit as he tears into his half of the rack. Shige watches him get sauce all over his face and hands before shrugging and joining him. The ribs really _are_ good, just the right balance of sweet and spicy that Shige's mildly intoxicated mind associates with the man next to him.

He's sucking sauce off of his fingers when he notices Ohkura staring at him, his few remaining ribs forgotten. "Yes?"

"I could watch you do that all day," Ohkura says, and Shige feels ornery enough to suck two of his fingers into his mouth, flashing a bit of tongue as he slurps. "Now, that's just mean."

Shige starts to waggle his eyebrows, but he misjudges the depth of his fingers and nearly chokes himself. Instead of being concerned like any decent person would, Ohkura finds this _hilarious_ and falls over onto his side from the force of his laughter. After gaining control of his breathing, Shige can't help but laugh too, his face burning from a combination of embarrassment, alcohol, and pure arousal.

Ohkura's still grinning when he manages to pull himself back up. " _Please_ let me take you home."

"Absolutely," Shige agrees.

*

They're both too old to do this in the entryway, but that doesn't stop Shige from throwing Ohkura up against his own door the minute they walk into his apartment. Ohkura's tongue swirls around his and Shige's not entirely certain that Ohkura isn't tasting the remnants of their dinner more than kissing, but either way he's clinging to Shige's arms and pressing their bodies together.

Shige manages to get them out of their coats with zero help from Ohkura. "Are you going to make me do all the work?" he mumbles between kisses.

"Yes," Ohkura answers. "Assertive, remember?"

Shige hums noncommittally as he pulls back enough to shove Ohkura's stupid T-shirt over his head. "I'm not going to undress myself," he says firmly. "If you want me naked, you'll have to make the effort. I have no problem fucking you with all of my clothes on."

That's a bold-faced lie, because Shige's already sweating and he'd dressed warmly for the cool spring night. Ohkura knows it too, smirking at Shige as the latter unfastens Ohkura's belt and yanks it out of its loops in one go.

"You did like that you plan on doing something with it," Ohkura points out, trailing his fingers down Shige's arm to where he's gripping the leather. "I might be into that."

Shige's next shiver encompasses his full body, but he shakes his head. "Not the first time."

"Suit yourself."

The belt gets flung aside as Shige returns to Ohkura, splaying his hands along the smooth skin of his abdomen and feeling all of the muscles under his fingers. Ohkura's breath hitches and he's back in Shige's mouth, the first move he's made thus far. Shige keeps touching him, sliding his palms up and down Ohkura's sides before moving around to the back.

He clutches onto Ohkura's shoulder blades when hands drop to his waist, tugging impatiently at the bottom of his shirt like it's going to come off that way. Shige starts to laugh into their kiss, but then Ohkura's reaching right between his legs and a moan comes out instead, his body desperately moving toward the stimulation he hasn't gotten from another person in a long time.

Ohkura makes a low noise that Shige can feel vibrating through them both as he grinds against him. The hand doesn't move, squeezing him through his cotton pants until Shige's panting into his mouth, shoving his own hands down the back of Ohkura's pants to grab his ass.

"Bed," he hisses, and surprisingly Ohkura leads him down the hallway without any argument. He doesn't loosen his grip on Shige's erection either, leaving Shige no choice than to follow him or be in a lot of pain. Not that he had any plans other than getting into Ohkura's bed, even after Ohkura releases him and rummages around in a drawer.

Foil packets and a small bottle are set out, and Shige takes the opportunity to appreciate Ohkura's body in its state of arousal. He's tall and lean, his arm muscles defined from playing the drums and his defined ass in those jeans. Shige's fingers itch to touch it all, feeling the texture and firmness and warmth on his own skin.

"Okay, you win," Ohkura says, pulling Shige out of his thoughts as he stomps across the room like a child throwing a tantrum. "This is all of the effort I'm making."

Shige doesn't bother to hold back his smugness as Ohkura yanks his shirt over his head and starts in on his pants. The air chills his sweaty skin, making him shiver as Ohkura's hands explore his torso, their mouths sliding together as an afterthought. Shige takes the opportunity to return his own hands to Ohkura's body, unfastening his jeans with one while the other finds a fleshy spot above his hip.

Autopilot has Shige backing Ohkura up to the bed, then settling on top of him once they're horizontal. They both kick off the rest of their clothes, and Ohkura's legs wrap around Shige's waist while Shige grinds down against something that's just as hard. Shige reaches out to the side, feeling around until he finds what he's looking for, and Ohkura rocks up against him pointedly.

"You want me?" Shige asks, leaning back enough to look at Ohkura's face, flushed and slack and gorgeous.

"Yeah," Ohkura says. "I've wanted you for a long time."

Shige preens at the admission, leaning down to kiss Ohkura as he lubes up his fingers. "Let me know if it's too much, okay?"

"Okay," Ohkura agrees, looking nervous for the first time since Shige met him at the dive bar. It's so genuine that Shige's heart warms at being allowed to see this vulnerable side of Ohkura, even during a casual tryst.

Ohkura's body lets him right in, muscles molding to Shige's finger that's joined by another, then a third. Shige takes his time opening him up, appreciating the moans that die on his tongue as he distracts Ohkura with a deep kiss. Periodically, Shige brushes something that has Ohkura's whole body jerking beneath him, but he doesn't stop to focus on it.

"Kato," Ohkura growls, and Shige shivers at the tone. "You need to fuck me right now."

Shige thinks about telling him no, drawing this out a little more, seeing if he'll beg for it, but then Ohkura's tightly gripping his dick and he decides it's best to get on with it. Foil crinkles and Shige would be shocked that Ohkura had actually taken the initiative to roll a condom onto him if he wasn't distracted by what comes next.

He pushes in easily, his gentle preparation paying off as Ohkura's body welcomes him in all the way. He gasps when he bottoms out, overcome with arousal and heat and something else, resting his forehead on Ohkura's sternum as he gets used to feeling Ohkura all around him.

" _Yes_ ," Ohkura hisses, rolling his hips in a way that steals Shige's next breath. "I missed this so much. Women are great and all, but sometimes I just want a _man_."

"They make toys for that, you know," Shige points out.

"Not the same."

Shige understands that very much, and he doesn't make Ohkura wait any longer. Slowly, for himself as well as Ohkura, he starts to move, pulling back enough to thrust back in, and Ohkura moans out loud, nails digging into Shige's back to fuel him even more. He manages a few more slow undulations before his body takes over, looping his arms around Ohkura's shoulders and really pounding into him.

Shige's abs are already sore, not having had this much of a workout for a while, but it's worth it to hear Ohkura's soft moans and feel his body react. One of Ohkura's hands lifts to his hair and Shige loves this, nuzzles his face against Ohkura's palm in a blatant plea for affection, mewling between heavy breaths when fingers sift through his damp hair.

Something wet bumps his belly and Ohkura makes a beautiful noise, one that Shige wants to hear more of enough to shove an arm between them and wrap his fingers around Ohkura's cock. Ohkura's grip on his hair tightens, and Shige likes that too, hips snapping faster as he strokes Ohkura at the same speed.

"Shige," Ohkura gasps, and the more familiar address doesn't go unnoticed. "Slow down or I'm gonna finish."

"If I slow down, _I'm_ gonna finish," Shige admits, his groans already intensifying from the interruption of his rhythm.

Ohkura snorts. "Figures we wouldn't be compatible this way."

"What are you even talking about?" Shige asks, struggling to focus on making words in the midst of sex. "We're compatible just fine. The whole point of sex is the orgasm, isn't it?"

"I was going to argue, but you're seriously hot right now," Ohkura tells him, and Shige laughs as he adjusts to the slower pace. "You gonna come for me?"

"Uh-huh," Shige answers, hanging his head as he abandons Ohkura's cock to lean up on his elbows. He's nowhere close to Ohkura's face, but he can feel Ohkura's eyes on him, watching him start to fall apart, and it gets him there much faster.

"Harder," Ohkura whispers, and a fresh layer of sweat breaks out on Shige's skin as he obliges. "Yeah, like that. Wanna feel you come."

"Almost," Shige gets out. His brain starts to short-circuit as his orgasm takes over, and all he can do is hold on to Ohkura through the waves of pleasure. He's louder than usual, his own voice reverberating in his head even after he stops moving, soon joined by the rapid beating of his heart.

"Fuck," Ohkura's voice pierces through his blissful oblivion, and Shige's mind clears enough to know that he needs to reciprocate. "Are you going to get-- _oh_."

What Shige's going to get is Ohkura's dick in his mouth, carefully pulling out his own before mouthing his way down Ohkura's body. He's too disoriented to tease, running on instincts to suck the length past his lips much like he'd done with his fingers earlier. Only this time he doesn't choke as he eases the hard flesh into his mouth, waiting until he's used to the intrusion before moving.

"Feels good," Ohkura praises him, and a hand returns to his hair again, making him hum happily. "Can you use your fingers too?"

Instead of lifting off to answer, Shige just does it, easing two fingers between Ohkura's legs and seeking out that good spot again. He knows when he finds it because Ohkura makes it very obvious, arching his back and snapping his hips up like it's an involuntary reaction. His cock hardens even more in Shige's mouth, his moans getting louder, and the only warning Shige gets is Ohkura yanking on his hair before bitter fluid hits his tongue.

He swallows it all, continuing to suck the softening flesh until Ohkura pulls him off with force, and he uses the last of his energy to climb back up Ohkura's body, curling up to his side.

"Give me a second and I'll clean you up," he says breathlessly, but the weight next to him is already shifting.

"I'd rather do it myself," Ohkura tells him, and Shige's too exhausted to protest. He takes the opportunity to stretch out his aching muscles while Ohkura disappears into the bathroom, cringing when he gets to his abs. He's definitely going to be feeling that for a few days.

"I was led to believe there would be cuddling," he says pointedly when Ohkura doesn't return to bed right away.

Ohkura snorts and flops on his belly next to Shige, nosing at Shige's shoulder like a dog until Shige rolls over and wraps his arms around him. Ohkura makes a deflated sound, but he leans back into Shige's embrace and all Shige knows for the next several minutes are the beats of both of their hearts as they gradually slow down.

"I'm not staying the night," Shige says apologetically. "But we can definitely do this again."

"A fair trade," Ohkura mumbles sleepily, and Shige can't tell whether he's being sarcastic or not.

*

Being an openly bisexual idol isn't much different than being perceived as a straight one, Shige learns. Only now he gets twice as many questions about what he finds attractive, from more than just women. Even Koyama stops doing something that has annoyed Shige for _years_ after Shige tells him it's off-putting, because Shige's opinion about men's behavior is worth something now.

That doesn't work on Tegoshi, but Shige supposes he can't win them all.

Ohkura comes around whenever he's feeling particularly lonely, and Shige has no problem indulging him. They're more friends than anything else, their sex an afterthought to bonding over being not-straight idols in a hetero-saturated industry. More than once, Shige encouraged Ohkura to come out too, but Ohkura would just sigh and claim it was too much work to represent an entire group of people. That's Shige's endless war to fight.

The next time Shige meets with Maruyama, the older man is all smiles. "What shall we talk about today?" he asks excitedly.

"Actually, I thought you could pick the topic today," Shige answers, flashing a smile of his own when Maruyama's face lights up even more. "We always talk about what I want to talk about. What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"Food," Maruyama answers promptly. "Or pets. Or music. Ooh, I know--strategy games! I've been playing them a lot with the other members."

Shige laughs as Maruyama continues to list off everything that comes to his mind. While they whittle down a more specific topic, Shige checks his phone and finds a picture message from Ohkura. He's thankfully clothed, but bending over rather enticingly, the shot clearly taken by somebody else while Ohkura wasn't paying attention.

 _This is as tasteful as I get_ , the caption reads.

He hides his snort as he scrolls through his gallery, unearthing the secret folder where he keeps his more risque photos. He selects the most recent one and shoots it off without a second thought, finally understanding why people do this in the first place. The rush he gets is surreal.

His sparkly green bow is tied better anyway. 


End file.
